Harry Potter and the Dagger of Power
by pmabry7
Summary: (Severitus Challenge fic) Harry and Severus find out they are father and son. A new teacher and her 16 year old daughter come to Hogwarts both of whom are very secretive about their past. Voldemort tries to kill Harry...again
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Harry made his way downstairs for breakfast. It had been a week since he had been home and Uncle Vernon was still furious about what had happened when he picked Harry up from Kings Cross. So far Uncle Vernon had been able to refrain from hitting him, but Harry wasn't sure how long that would last so Harry was trying his best not to provoke him.

Harry entered the kitchen and sat down quietly, glad that after the Order members had spoken to his uncle he didn't have to make breakfast every day anymore. Vernon was reading the paper and Dudley was eating every scrap of his meager breakfast. He was still on his diet because he had only lost about 20 pounds. Aunt Petunia set a plate with two pieces of bacon and a piece of toast in front of Harry. He started to eat, trying not to think about the breakfasts at Hogwarts._ I hope I get to leave soon_, He thought, _I really don't want to go through two months of starving and being ignored. Well, it's better than them hitting me. _Ever since Harry had told them about Sirius after his third year they had stopped because they were afraid of what Harry's godfather would do to them if he found out.

Harry furiously fought back tears. Sirius wouldn't be able to help him now, and it was all Harry's fault. He had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange while trying to rescue Harry and his friends from Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had led them there because he was tricked into thinking Voldemort was there with Sirius, and was torturing him. Harry still felt an overwhelming guilt that Sirius had died because of him and his friends had gotten hurt and almost died, too.

Harry looked up as an owl flew in the open window. The owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Harry's lap before snatching a piece of bacon and flying off again. Harry heard a growling noise on his right and looked over. His uncle was almost purple with rage.

"Bloody owls." he bellowed as Harry grabbed his letter and ran into the hall. Harry reached the hall and opened the letter. He noted absently that it was from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We express our deepest regrets for the recent loss of your godfather. As you probably know the Sirius Black was cleared of all charges against him this summer. As per his instructions in his will, the contents of his vault have been transferred to your own._

Harry stopped reading and closed his eyes. If only he hadn't let Voldemort trick him, or had tried harder to master Occlumency, or hadn't gone haring off to the Department of Mysteries then Sirius would be alive. He didn't care about the money. He would give all the money in his vault just to have one more day with Sirius. He heard footsteps approaching and a moment later Uncle Vernon enter the hall.

"What have you got there?" Vernon asked as he snatched the letter away from Harry. He read the first few lines before turning to Harry.

"Your godfather is dead?"

Harry nodded hesitantly.

Harry started backing away as his uncle smiled, his eyes blazing with malice and hate. He turned to run, but Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to his bedroom. He threw Harry to the floor and closed the door. Harry stood, his eyes wide with fear, and backed up as Vernon approached him. Harry tried to dodge around Vernon to get to the door, but he caught Harry by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Now," Vernon growled, his eyes mad with hate. "Now I get my revenge for having to coddle you for the past two years because of that godfather of yours."

_Oh god,_ Harry thought,_ he's going to kill me._

Two days later Harry woke to find himself lying on the floor. He groaned as pain hit him from every part of his body. He vaguely recalled his uncle coming to his room several time to 'take his revenge' as he called it. Harry lay still as he tried to determine the extent of his injuries. _Broken ribs,_ he thought from sharp pains he had when he breathed, and too many cut and bruises to count. His nose felt like it was broken, and both eyes were swollen almost completely shut. He started to rise, but cried out in pain and lay back, gasping. _Broken arm,_ too, he added. He tried again using his (relatively) uninjured arm and managed to pull himself up onto his bed. He sat still for a moment to catch his breath

_I have got to get out of here_, he thought desperately. The door would be locked , of course and he would not be able to climb out the window. He heard a soft hoot and looked at the window. He felt a surge of hope when he saw Hedwig. She flew over to him and hooted again and held out her leg. He tried to get up again to reach his parchment, ink and quill, but fell back in agony. He fought back tears of frustration. He felt Hedwig leave the bed for a minute and then fly back to him. She had brought him his writing things. _If I get out of here I am buying you a room full of Owl Treats_, he thought as he quickly scribbled a note and handed it to her.

"Take this to Professor Dumbledore, and please .... hurry," Harry said. She hooted again before taking off through the window.

Half a minute later his door slammed open. Harry jerked in surprise and groaned in pain.

"Where is that bloody bird, boy?" Vernon yelled.

Harry moved back against the headboard his mind frantic with fear. _No, not again_, he prayed, _please not again._

"ANSWER ME!"

"I .... sent her to stay with Ron," He said.

Vernon came to the side of the bed and punched Harry in the face. His head snapped to the side with the force of the blow and hit the headboard. "Don't you lie to me, freak, it was carrying a letter! Who were you writing to? Tell me now!"

"P...professor Dumbledore," he whispered.

"I couldn't hear you." His uncle growled.

"I said I sent her to Professor Dumbledore. " Harry said and watched in satisfaction at the terror in Vernon's eyes.

"You little—," he cut off as he started hitting Harry. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out. _Please hurry_, he thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was just sitting down at his desk to finish some paperwork before bed when he heard an urgent tapping at his window. He rose wearily and went to the window and opened it. In flew an exhausted Hedwig who dropped a note on his desk and started gulping water out of his glass. He felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding as he went to the desk and picked up the note. His face paled as he read the short note.

_Help me please,_

_Harry_

Albus immediately went to the fireplace and threw in some Floo powder. "Severus Snape," He said.

A head appeared in the fire. "What is it, Albus?" Snape said.

"Severus, I need to speak with you."

"Give me a moment."

Snape's head disappeared and Albus started pacing. Harry almost never asks for help. _What could have happened for him to send this letter? A Death Eater attack? No, he is too well protected at his relative's home_, he thought. At that moment Snape came through the fireplace dressed in his customary black robes.

"What is wrong, Albus? It sounded urgent," he said.

Albus silently handed Snape the note. He read it and sneered, "So the Golden Boy is in trouble. He is probably just overreacting."

Albus shook his head. "No, he wouldn't have sent that unless there was something seriously wrong." Snape snorted , but didn't say anything. "I need you to go check on Harry."

"Albus–"

"Severus, I have a very bad feeling about this. Please, check on him. If only for my peace of mind."

Snape growled in frustration before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Snape arrived at Privet Drive furious. Why did Albus send him here when there were so many other people who would be happy to visit the Golden boy? He had disliked the boy ever since Potter's first day in Potions class. He had been sitting there an exact copy of his father, James, right down to those ridiculous glasses. James Potter had been a spoiled, arrogant bully who had made Snape's life hell, and from what Snape had seen Harry Potter was just like his father. He was arrogant and probably even more spoiled than James due to his 'celebrity' status. _This is a complete waste of time_, he thought. This is probably one of Potter's stupid pranks. He allowed himself a menacing smile. Well, if it is he would make Potter's first five years seem like a picnic compared to the last two.

He walked up to number four with a fierce scowl and knocked on the door. A horse faced woman he assumed was Potter's aunt answered the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, her eyes widening in fear.

Snape sneered, "I just need to see Potter and then I will leave. Believe me, this is the last place I want to be."

She hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I don't know who you are talking about. He's not here."

Snape forced the door wider, strode in and quickly closed the door behind him. He turned his fiercest glare on her and growled, "Do not lie to me. Now, tell me. Where. Is. He?"

She cowered back against the door. "In his room, upstairs," she whispered. As Snape climbed the stairs, he heard noises coming from the room at the far end of the hall. He approached the door and noticed that there were several locks on the outside of it. He cautiously opened the door and stared in shock at the sight that met him.

There was a small figure lying curled up on the bed. Most of the child was blocked from view by the large man who was viciously beating him. Memories of his childhood came flooding back as Snape's shock drained away, replaced by an intense fury. Snape strode forward, grabbed the man, and bodily threw him against the far wall. By the time Vernon Dursley raised his head and started to get up, there was a wand pointing directly between his eyes.

"Go on, try something, Dursley, _please_," Snape snarled, his eyes filled with rage.

Vernon looked from Snape's face to his wand and sat back against the wall. Snape conjured ropes to bind Vernon's wrists and ankles before turning to the child. It was Harry Potter.

Potter was a mess. He was wearing rags that would have been too large even when they were new. His skin, where it could be seen, was pale with blood loss and he obviously hadn't eaten in many days. Much of his body was covered in blood or bruises. Snape touched his neck to check for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a couple of potions that he always kept on hand for emergencies. He reached down and shook Potter gently.

"Potter," he said. No reaction

"Potter," slightly louder this time. Still no reaction.

"POTTER," he flinched violently and curled up tighter. _Damn, Serverus you're trying to wake him up not scar him for life_, he thought. He kneeled down beside the bed.

"Harry, open your eyes, " he said gently. Potter slowly raised his head and looked at Snape.

"P-professor?" Potter said, his voice rough from screaming.

"Yes, I'm going to get you out of here, but I need you to drink these potions first. There is a blood replenishing potion and a pain relieving potion. Can you do that?" Potter nodded and allowed Snape to give him the potions. As the potions started working, Potter smiled and laid his head back down on the bed. Severus looked around the room until he spotted Potter's trunk in the corner. He hurriedly grabbed the few items Potter had left out and packed them in the trunk. He then used a shrinking charm on both the trunk and Potter's owl cage and put both items in his pocket. Snape went back to the bed, removed his cloak, and wrapped Potter in it. He then lifted Potter carefully to avoid injuring him further and headed to the door. When he reached the door Vernon Dursley spoke up.

"What do you think you are doing?" He yelled.

Snape turned toward him and Vernon cowered at the fierce anger in his gaze. "Not that it's any of your business, but I am taking him far away from you." Snape stepped closer, his voice low and menacing. "You had better pray that he survives or you will regret what you did to him for the rest of your short life."

Snape turned and left quickly before he did something that would land him in Azkaban. He swept past a stunned Petunia Dursley and out the door. Snape walked towards the edge of the wards, still fuming about what he had seen. How could he do that, to any child let alone their own nephew? Potter's aunt was no better. She had known what was happening and didn't even try to help. She had let that bastard beat her sister's child almost to death. I wonder how long this has been going on. And here he had thought Potter had been pampered and spoiled all his life because he was the Boy Who Lived. He had always believed Potter was just like his father. Now he realized he knew nothing about the real Harry Potter. He resolved to get to know him instead of judging him based on his father's actions. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the edge of the wards and apparated.

Snape arrived at the gates to Hogwarts and ran the rest of the way to the castle and up to the infirmary. He kicked open the doors and yelled for Poppy. As she walked in he was gently laying Potter on the bed. She hurried over and gasped when she saw Potter.

"What happened?" she asked as she began to examine him.

"Albus received a note from Potter asking for help and he sent me to check on him. When I arrived his . . .uncle was beating him."

Poppy looked up, shocked. "His family did this?"

Snape nodded grimly. "And I don't think this was an isolated incident. Several of his injuries are a few days old." He turned toward the doors. "I must tell Albus what happened." He looked at Harry once more before leaving the infirmary.

Poppy watched him leave astounded by the look in his eyes. Was Severus Snape concerned about Harry Potter? No, no, it couldn't be. Their hatred of each other was practically a legend. She decided she must be imagining things as she shook her head and went back to work.

A/N First of all I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I also wanted to thanks my wonderful sister, Shannon, for catching my many typing mistakes. I'm going to try to post at least one chapter each week as long as my personal life doesn't get in the way. Thanks again for reading this, and please, please review. I'd like to know what everyone thinks of the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Snape hurried to the Headmaster's office, still shaken by the sight of Potter's mangled body. All this time he had thought Potter was a spoiled little brat who was loved and pampered by his relatives, but he couldn't have been more wrong. How could Albus let him stay with those disgusting muggles? Did Albus know what was happening in that house? Why didn't Potter tell anyone? Well...he could answer that last question for himself. Snape knew all too well the shame that kind of treatment could cause a child. He felt a rush of guilt for the way he had treated Potter the last five years. I had treat him badly in order to maintain my image as a loyal Death Eater, but I could have been less harsh with him in private if I hadn't been blinded by the hatred I have for Potter's father. Snape realized he had reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and gave the password (chocolate frogs). He knocked on the door and entered.

Albus stood when Snape came in. "How is he?"

Snape scowled and said sarcastically, "He's fine, Albus, if you consider being almost beat to death fine."

Albus ignored Snape's tone. "What happened? Was it an attack?"

"It was an attack.....by his uncle." Snape's eyes blazed with anger. "When I arrived his uncle had Potter in the bedroom and was brutally beating him. He was barely alive when I brought him here."

Albus paled. "I must go check on him."

Albus started to leave, but Snape stopped him. "Did you know about how they were treating him?" He asked harshly.

"Of course I didn't know, Severus. I knew he didn't like it there and he stayed with the Weasleys whenever he could, but I never dreamed they would do something like this."

Snape nodded curtly and they headed to the hospital wing in silence. When they arrived Poppy had just finished treating Harry. Albus' eyes filled with tears when he saw Harry's thin and battered form.

"How is he?" He asked.

Poppy sighed as she turned away from Harry. "Well, I've mended the broken bones and healed the more serious cuts and bruises. The rest of them will heal fine with the potions I've given him. He is also very malnourished. From what I could tell he hasn't had a decent meal since he left school. What I am most concerned about is his head injury. I healed what I could, but he might not wake up for another week or two."

"But he will be alright?" Snape asked. Albus glanced at him startled at the concern in his voice.

"It may take him week or so after he wakes up to regain his strength, but he will be fine. Physically, at least." She turned to Albus. "How is it that no one knew he was being abused? I did a very thorough examination and a lot of his scars many years old."

"I do not know, Poppy. All I can say in our defense is that Harry is extraordinarily good at hiding information he does not want known." Albus sighed wearily before turning to Poppy. "I must be going, but please let me know if his condition changes." He said before leaving the hospital wing.

Poppy returned to her office and Snape settled in a chair next to Harry's bed. Snape dropped his head into his hands as guilt washed over him once more. "I'm sorry ....." He whispered.

He still hadn't moved from Harry's bedside when Poppy went to check on Harry a couple of hours later.

A/N I'm sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter up, but I have had a lot going on in RL so its been kind of hectic. I know this one is short, but I will try to get the next chapter up sometime this weekend.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed: HP's twin, Rosiegirl, rini8903, ShadowedHand, AuroraAbbie Snape, Sappjody, and Jean-Claude Iscarot. Thank you so much. You are my inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next two weeks Harry Potter lay in a coma, completely oblivious to the world around him. During this time his most constant visitor was, to everyone's surprise, Severus Snape. No one, however, was more surprised than Snape himself. He had a lot of time to think and he realized that his feelings toward Harry had been, not only irrational, but also unfounded. He had taken his hatred toward James Potter and took it out on the poor boy that (unfortunately) looked just like James. Except for his eyes. . . Those beautiful green eyes which reminded Snape so much of Lily. Beautiful, kind Lily.

He had been assigned to tutor her in Potions in their sixth year. He didn't want to at first, but over time he got to know her and realized what a remarkable person she was. They grew to be close friends, despite Potter's objections. She had been the one person who has cared about him. She had listened as he told her of his home life, of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father. She had held him as he cried, and she was the one who had finally convinced him to tell Albus. And James Potter had stolen her from him. No one else knew that he had loved Lily and that when he professed his love for her she had rejected him. She had gently told him she was in love with James and that she did love Snape, but only as a friend.

His heart had been broken. So, in his anger and despair, he had joined the Death Eaters. All too soon he had realized what he had gotten himself into. He had been disgusted by his own actions and the actions of his fellow Death Eaters. So he had went to Albus, confessed everything, and begged for his help. Albus had taken him in, protected him, and given his life a purpose. Severus Snape became a spy. From that day on Snape hid his true feelings and emotions behind the guise of the perfect Death Eater. Snape had build up walls around his heart.....and they were crumbling. He looked at Harry for the first time without his misconceptions and realized what a hell his life must be. Snape felt his heart ache with sympathy for this boy who had gone through so much in his short life. He had survived abuse, deaths of friends and family, ridicule and persecution by the press and his classmates, and many attempts on his life by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Snape decided to have a talk with Harry when he woke. I will explain to him that, while my behavior toward him cannot change in public, I do not hate him and I respect him for bravery and strength he has shown all these years.

"Severus...."

Snape looked up to see Poppy approaching.

"Albus would like you to meet him in his office as soon as possible."

Snape nodded and stood.

He reached the Headmaster's office and knocked once before entering.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" He said as he sat down.

"Yes," Albus said as he picked up a letter off his desk and sat in a chair in front of Snape. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I have something to tell you. I want you to know I had no knowledge of this until last night due to a memory charm that was designed to end at midnight last night. I now know that James was unable to father a child due to a childhood illness that left him sterile. However, they very much wanted a child. Since there was nothing wrong with Lily they decided to have someone else father the child." Snape's eyes widened slightly and he started to speak. "Please, let me finish. Apparently there is a muggle procedure that they were able to use to accomplish this. They wanted the father to be someone they knew, so they chose one of Lily's best friends. Nine months later Harry was born. Lily told me all this only after I agreed to a memory charm. You see they thought the child might be in danger if anyone knew the identity of his biological father." Understanding and disbelief dawned in Snape's eyes as Albus continued. "They gave Harry a powerful potion to make him look like James until his sixteenth birthday when it would start to wear off. She also told me that his real father asked for a memory charm in order to help protect the child. She designed his charm to end when you touch the seal on this letter." Albus held the letter out to Snape.

Snape looked at Albus in horror. "This is not possible. James Potter would never have agreed to raise my child. Why wouldn't they ask one of his friends?"

"I asked that myself when Lily told me. She said she and James didn't think they would agree to it. They also wanted the father to be someone who was unlikely to try to claim the child later on."

Snape ran a hand through his hair, still refusing to touch the letter. "Albus....."

"Is it so hard to believe you have a son, or is it because it's Harry?"

"No, yes, I don't know. I . . . . He hates me." Snape gave a bitter laugh. "I've spent the last five years making sure of that."

Albus leaned forward. "He doesn't know you, Severus. In fact, I think I am the only one who does. Please, at least try for Harry's sake if not your own. The thing Harry longs for most is a family of his own. He will need the strength and support of a father in the years to come. You owe it to him to try." He held out the letter again.

Snape took it and studied the yellow seal with an imprint of a lily. "He will never forgive me."

"I believe you are wrong. Harry is a very loving and forgiving young man. Just give him time and let him get to know you."

Snape took a deep breath and opened the letter. He gasped as the memories came flooding back. He saw Lily begging him to father their child. He saw himself holding Harry the day he was born and felt the pride that had welled up at thought that this was HIS son. He remembered the pain he had felt as he handed the baby to James and left. He remembered asking Lily for the memory charm not only for Harry's protection as he told her, but also to forget the pain of watching someone else raise his son. He opened his eyes and saw Albus standing over him looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Albus," he said, standing up shakily.

"Did you remember?" Albus asked gently.

Albus saw the anguish that flashed through Snape's eyes as he answered. "Yes."

Albus' expression was sympathetic and he laid his hand on Snape's shoulder, "Was it that bad?"

"Yes," Snape said in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it. "I must be going," he said and left the office.

Snape had reached his rooms and had to down two glasses of firewhiskey before he could make himself read Lily's letter. He sat down in front of the fireplace and pulled out the piece of yellowing parchment.

_Dearest Severus,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and our son is now sixteen years old. I am sorry I went against your wishes. I know you wanted a permanent memory charm, but I just couldn't let Harry go through life without any parents if we died. I hope by now Voldemort is gone and the two of you can enjoy your lives as father and son. I also wanted to thank you yet again for giving James and I what time we had with Harry. I hope that now you can enjoy your time with him and see what a wonderful, loving child he is. Please look after him, and protect him. Severus, my dearest friend, I love you and I wish you all the best in life. Most of all, I wish that you find happiness. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

Severus let the letter drop from his hands as tears fell freely from his eyes for the first time in fifteen years.

Late that night Snape stood next to Harry's bed. He had been unable to sleep due to the memories replaying in his mind. He closed his eyes and remembered how he felt when he first held Harry. Snape smiled as he remembered examining Harry's perfect little face and fingers. He remembered how those fingers had closed around his own with surprising strength, as if they would never let him go. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Harry's face. _My son_, he thought. He sighed and settled into a chair next to the boy's bed.

A/N that's it for now. I hope everyone enjoys it. Next chapter Harry wakes and gets and get a startling revelation(gee, I wonder what that could be). The next one will be up in about a week or sooner if I can manage it. Thanks for the reviews Hp's Twin, AuroraAbbie Snape, ShadowedHand, rosiegirl, aaaaaaannnddd ebonpinion..

sorry about the delay. I tried to get this posted on Sunday, but FF was not cooperating. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

He floated weightlessly in a sea of black free of pain, guilt, and sorrow. He wanted nothing more that to let go and stay there forever, but there was something holding him back. There was a tenuous connection that simply would not let him go. It was pulling him, calling him, begging him to come back. He didn't want to go back. If he went back his uncle would only hurt him again and again. He was safe here_. You deserved it_, a small voice said. _You lead your own godfather to his death. You deserve that and more. _

The darkness was fading and he could hear distant voices. _Please_, he thought, _I just want to rest. _He tried to speak, to tell the voices to be quiet so he could sleep, but his mouth was too dry. He opened his eyes, but the light was too bright so he closed them again and groaned.

"Harry," someone said softly. "Come on. Wake up, Harry."

He shook his head slightly and managed to whisper, "light."

He saw the light behind his eyes dim. "Try again, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked to clear them. He automatically reached for his glasses, but froze with his hand halfway to the table. He could see perfectly without his glasses.

"What is it, Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I can see without my glasses," he said, confused.

She frowned. "That is strange." She looked to someone standing on the other side of the bed. "Is this because the potion is starting to wear off?"

Harry looked over as well, and was startled to see Snape standing beside the bed.

"Yes, it is. James was the one with the bad eyesight," Snape said. He turned to Harry. "How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared at him eyes wide with shock at his concern until Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat. "I....um....I'm fine, thank you," he said. "What was that about a potion, and my dad? What's going on?" He glanced at the nurse then back to Snape.

"Poppy, please ask Albus to join us and tell him to bring the letter." Harry started to speak, but Snape held up a hand for him to stop. "Everything will be explained when Albus gets here."

Harry lay in bed as they waited, occasionally glancing curiously at Snape who was pacing nervously by the bed. _What had happened_? Harry had always thought Snape hated him, and yet, he was acting so concerned and almost _nice_. Harry looked over as the door to the infirmary opened and the headmaster walked in.

"It's good to see you awake, Harry," Albus said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, sir," he said as he sat up. Snape came over and place several pillows behind Harry's back to help support him. "Thank you," Harry said, surprised.

Snape nodded before speaking to Albus. "I believe we need to tell him now. His eyesight has improved and his appearance has already started changing."

Harry frowned. "I look different? Why?" At Snape's sharp look he added, "sir."

"Everything should be explained in this letter," Albus said and handed a letter to Harry as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

The letter was obviously very old and was addressed to him. He hesitated for a moment before opening it. It was from his mother.

_Dear Harry,_

_There is something very important you need to know so I am giving this letter to Albus. He has promised to give it to you soon after your sixteenth birthday if James and I are gone. Up until now you have probably believed that James was your father. This is not true. We wanted a child very much, but James was unable to father children so we convinced one of my old school friends to help us using a Muggle procedure. We told Albus, but, with his permission, placed him under a memory charm that ended on your birthday. Your real father also asked for a memory charm because it would have put both of you in danger if certain people found out. If Albus has done as I asked your father's memory charm has already been removed. _

_As for your appearance, we used a potion to make you look like James's son. It should start to wear off around your birthday. I'm sorry you were lied to, but it was to protect you and my friend. We both love you very much and I hope you can forgive us._

_I suppose you are now intensely curious about who your real father is. Before I tell you, I ask that you give him a chance. He has made mistakes in the past which I know he is not proud of, but he is doing his best to make up for them. He was a wonderful friend and I believe he can be an even better father. His name is Severus Snape. _

_Our Love Always,_

_Mum and James_

Harry was in shock when he finished the letter. He looked over at Albus who nodded. Snape was standing at the end of the bed with his back to Harry. Snape is my _father?_ It can't be true. It's a joke. His father can't be the man who has made his life miserable for the last five years. "No," Harry whispered.

"Harry...." Albus started.

"NO! It . . .it can't be. . . "

Albus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's true."

"But he_ hates _me," Harry said, gesturing toward Snape.

Snape turned quickly to face him and Harry saw pain and confusion in his eyes. "I don't. . ." He shook his head and looked down. "I don't hate you, Harry."

"You sure fooled me." Harry stated sarcastically.

Snape's eyes blazed with anger and Harry shrank back against the bed in fear. "Of course I fooled you. You know who else I fooled? All the Death Eater children in my class. How long do you think I would have lasted as a spy if those children had told their parents that I treated you or any of the Gryffindors well in class? Yes, I hated James Potter. I thought you were just as spoiled and arrogant as he was and that was part of the reason I treated you the way I did, but I am willing to admit I might have been wrong about you. I am willing to try, but apparently you don't want to." With that he stormed out of the infirmary.

They watched him leave in silence Harry's face was flushed with anger and shame. He had never even considered the possibility that the way Snape treated everyone might be an act. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't handle that very well, did I?"

Albus leaned back in his seat. "Considering the situation, that wasn't too bad. Please just give Severus a chance. I believe he truly regrets the way he treated you."

Harry sighed. "Would you tell him I want to talk to him?"

Albus nodded. "Well, it's time for me to go. Get some rest." He said, standing.

Harry watched him leave, lost in thought. Snape was his father. It was just too strange to believe. Could he get past their former enmity and accept Snape as his father? Harry thought over the past five years. He remembered all the insults and snide comments in Potions and the attempts to get him in trouble. He remembered all the undeserved detentions and Snape's brutal way of trying to teach him occlumency.

Then he remembered how Snape had saved his life in first year and how he had sent the Order to save them last year. He vaguely remembered Snape rescuing him for the Dursleys and how carefully and gently Snape had carried him. _Okay_, he thought doubtfully,_ I'll give him a chance_.

* * *

The next time he woke the sun was just starting to set. He stretched and realized he was a lot less sore than he had been. Deciding he wanted a bath, he started to get out of bed, but scrambled back into it as Madame Pomfrey entered.

"I saw that," she said as she came over to Harry's bed. "You need to stay in bed for the next few days." She gestured for him to lie back as she examined him. After a couple of minutes she finished and put her wand away. "You're recovering nicely. Was there anything you needed?"

"I would like to take a bath," he admitted.

"Alright, I'll get you some clean clothes."

Harry sat back up and waited. When she returned she had a pair of hospital pajamas. She helped Harry to the bathroom and left after making him promise to yell if he needed help. Harry took a long bath, letting the hot water soothe his aching body. After he had gotten out and dressed he caught sight of himself in the mirror and froze in shock. His hair was a bit longer, silkier, and much tamer than before. It also looked like there were red highlights where the light hit it. His face was a thinner and he had grown a couple of inches. _I wonder how I'll look when the potion completely wears off._ _I just hope I don't get his nose. _He took one last look in the mirror before heading back to bed.

He was only in bed for about five minutes when Sna– his father came in with a tray of food. He set the tray on the table and sat in a chair by the bed. They sat in silence for a minute before Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir, about. . . ."

Snape frowned. "_You're_ sorry? I'm the one who blew up at you this afternoon. I should not have reacted like that toward you, especially considering what you've been though."

"But. . . "

"No, Harry. You did not know about the reason I had for treating you the way I did. You're reaction was normal considering the situation."

Harry lowered his eyes to his hands. "I guess . . . I did need to apologize for one thing. I 'm really sorry for looking in your penseive last year."

Snape sighed. "I know, Harry. Don't worry about it."

"So what happens now?"

"When you leave the infirmary in a few days you will be staying in my quarters until school starts. We will have to have a meeting with Albus to discuss how we are going to handle this. "

Harry yawned. "Okay"

Snape stood up. "I'll let you get some rest." He pointed to the tray of food. "Try to eat something before you fall asleep. You are much too thin." He didn't notice the small smile on Harry's face as he left.

* * *

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't have time to thank everyone individually because it is about two in the morning and I need some sleep. Someone did ask about the Dursleys. I am not sure yet if they will be getting a visit from Sev or not. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will try to get the next one out in about a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

Harry remained in the hospital wing for the next few days. Most of the time he was either working on his homework or sleeping. Snape had visited at least once a day, but things were still a bit awkward between the two of them. Harry still couldn't get used to Sn-his father being civil to him and, sometimes, almost nice. Harry laughed softly. If someone had told him a month ago that he would refer to Professor Snape as his father, he would have thought they were insane. Now, he was going to be staying in Snape's quarters for the rest of the summer and he was a little apprehensive about it. He wasn't sure how they would get along, especially considering their past history. He hoped it would be all right, but he wasn't too optimistic considering the luck he'd had with relatives so far.

Harry looked up as the door to the infirmary opened and his father strode in. Snape came to Harry's bed and laid some clothes on the night stand after moving some potion bottles out of the way.

"I bought you some clothes." He said as he sat in a chair next to Harry's bed. "The rags you had in your trunk were not fit for a house elf. Did those..._relatives _of yours never buy you new clothes?"

Harry blushed. "They didn't think I was worthy of new clothes. I got Dudley's old ones," Harry said quietly.

Snape's eyes narrowed in anger. "I believe I will have to pay those muggles a visit.''

Harry bit his lower lip in concern. "You...you won't hurt them, will you?"

Snape looked at him in astonishment. "Harry, they treated you like trash, they almost killed you. Don't you think they deserve some punishment for that?''

Harry shrugged. "So, am I finally getting out today? I can't wait to see my room."

Snape gave him a look that said they would be speaking about this again. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey just wants to check you over once more and then you can leave. I have some potions to brew, but I will be back in an hour to show you to our rooms. I suggest you eat dinner before I get back so you can go right to bed when we get there. The walk will probably tire you and I do not want you missing a meal," Snape said before he rose and left the room.

* * *

An hour later Snape and Harry were on their way to the dungeons. Madame Pomfrey, after much coaxing on Harry's part, decided he was fit to leave the hospital wing as long as he promised to return in a few days for a checkup. Snape made sure to slow his normal pace to keep from tiring Harry out, but he was still pale and sweating by the time they reached the entrance to their rooms. Snape said the password and helped Harry inside.

Harry had expected everything to be in Slytherin green and was pleasantly surprised to see it was not. The sitting room was large with a couch and two high-backed chairs in front of a fireplace. Off to the left there was a small dining area and directly in front was a hallway leading to more rooms. On the right, the wall of the sitting was filled from the floor to the ceiling with books. The furnishings were done in mostly dark blue and silver and were elegant as well as comfortable.

Snape helped Harry to the couch and went through an opening off of the dining area. He came back a moment later with a glass of water that he handed to Harry.

"Relax for a moment. I'll give you the grand tour after you catch your breath," Snape said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Harry took the glass and sipped occasionally as they sat in a slightly awkward silence. After a few minutes Harry spoke.

''I would have expected green and silver, Professor," Harry said, smiling.

Snape chuckled darkly. "With the heads of former students adorning the mantle, no doubt."

Harry laughed, almost choking on the sip of water he just took. "Something like that," he said when he recovered.

"Are you ready for the tour?" Snape said as he stood.

Harry set his glass on the table and stood, as well. "Yes, sir."

Snape gestured toward the doorway he entered earlier. "The kitchen is through there." He walked down the hallway with Harry following behind. "This first door on the right is to my office. Please do not go in there unless I am with you as there are some rather nasty wards that will activate if anyone but me enters. This door on the left leads to the bathroom. The last door on the right is my bedroom. This one here is your bedroom," he said as he opened the last door on the left.

Harry's eyes widened as he entered the room. It was beautiful. The large bed had bedding in the same dark blue as the sitting room and silver hangings that were almost transparent. The desk, night stand, bed, and wardrobe were made of mahogany with silver accents and the rugs were woven in blue and silver. His trunk was already sitting at the foot of his bed and Hedwig's cage was on the desk.

Snape coughed slightly. "I thought you might be tired of red and gold. I honestly do not know how anyone can sleep surrounded by such bright and gaudy colors."

"Sure, and it had nothing to do with not wanting Griffindor colors in your quarters," Harry teased. He smiled as he looked around the room once more. "It's perfect. Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure. Now, I suggest you get ready for bed. I will be in my office so if you need anything do not hesitate to ask." Snape left the room, but then he reappeared in the doorway. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape smirked and said, "You might be right about the Griffindor colors."

Harry laughed as Snape left. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed thinking his life was turning out really well for a change.

* * *

Two hours later Snape was sitting in his office trying to work on lessons plans for the coming year. He simply couldn't concentrate because his thoughts kept drifting to Harry. He caught himself smiling as he remembered Harry's expression when he saw his room. _I'm going to have to be careful about that_, he thought. _I don't want to ruin my reputation._ He thought about how much his life had changed over the last few weeks and how happy he was to have Harry in it. After Lily died he didn't think he could ever be happy again, but apparently he had been wrong. He was startled out of his thoughts by an agonized scream coming from Harry's room.

* * *

He found himself in the same room in the Riddle house where he had his first vision. Wormtail was kneeling before a chair in which Voldemort was sitting in front of a fireplace.

Voldemort idly stroked Nagini's head as he spoke. "What progress have you made my _faithful _servant?_"_

Wormtail trembled and bowed his head. "We have almost finished translating the scroll. It should only take another week or so, my Lord."

"This I knew. Have you found the object yet?" Voldemort hissed.

"N-n-no, my Lord. That may take a bit more t-time. We-"

"I am very displeased with you, Wormtail. The ritual can only be performed twice a year and will need at least two months of preparation. I need it now." Voldemort stood and started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Wormtail bowed so low his forehead touched the floor. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort stopped pacing and said, "What of your other project?"

"I've found them. It should be a simple matter to go and collect them. I could do it myself if you wish, my Lord." He was almost stumbling over his words in his eagerness to report the good news.

"Apparently you are capable of accomplishing something. I will go myself along with a few of my trusted Death Eaters. I don't want any mistakes. You will tell no one about this."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And you will find the object before the end of this month. Here is a little taste of what you will suffer if you do not." Voldemort raised his wand and said, "crucio!"

Harry was ripped from the vision as agonizing pain shot through his body.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry about the long delay. I have just had a lot of personal stuff going and haven't been able to work on the story. I'm going to try to post every two weeks and I'm also going to start making the chapters longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Snape raced to Harry's bedroom wondering what on earth could make him scream like that. He stopped in the doorway shocked by the sight that met him. Harry was thrashing around on the bed and screaming. Snape ran to the bed and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, trying to wake him.

"Harry," Snape yelled as he shook Harry gently. "Harry, please wake up."

Harry's eyes popped open wide with fear as he flinched violently away from Snape.

''Harry, it's alright. You're safe." Snape awkwardly pulled Harry into his arms. Harry stiffened slightly, but relaxed as Snape started rubbing his back. Harry clung tightly to him, trembling slightly and Snape felt the last of the walls he had built up around his heart crumbling as he comforted his child. Snape held him for a few minutes until he pulled back out of the embrace. Snape was oddly reluctant to release him. It had been a long time since he had such close physical contact with someone and he had forgotten how good it felt to be needed.

"What happened, Harry?" Snape asked gently.

Harry shuddered. "It was a vision," he said. He then repeated exactly what he had witnessed.

Snape listened closely as Harry described his vision. He had no knowledge of these plans. Of course, that might not mean anything. Voldemort was very suspicious and kept many of his plans a secret to all except those who needed to know. What could this item he was searching for be? Who had Wormtail found? He would have to speak with Dumbledore about this tomorrow.

"Sir?''

Harry's voice brought him back to the present. "Sorry, Harry, I was just thinking. I will have to speak with Albus tomorrow morning about your vision. Right now I think you need to get back to sleep. Do you want some Dreamless Sleep potion?"

Harry nodded.

Snape searched through his pockets and pulled out a vial which he handed to Harry. Harry drank the potion and lay back against the pillows. Snape covered him with the blankets and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

"Thank you," Harry whispered sleepily.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, son." Snape said as he left the room. He smiled when he just barely heard Harry's reply.

"Night, Father.''

* * *

The next day Harry woke up wondering why his whole body was aching. He lay in bed for several minutes before he remembered his vision. Harry smiled as he of how his father had held him like he really cared. He had never thought of Severus as the comforting type, but he was actually rather good at it.

Harry sat up as Severus walked in and set the tray he was carrying on the table next to the bed.

"Good morning, I brought you breakfast. I thought you might be too sore to get up right away." Severus gave Harry a vial off of the tray. "This will help with the pain. You should stay in bed until lunchtime at least." Harry frowned slightly and started to speak, but Severus interrupted him. "Don't argue with me, Harry. You were in a great deal of pain last night and your body needs to recover."

Harry realized Severus was worried about him. "I will if you want me to, but it doesn't hurt that bad anymore,'' Harry said as Severus placed the tray in his lap.

Severus placed a book on the table as he stood. "Thank you. Here is something for you to read. I will be in my study for most of the morning if you need me."

After he finished his breakfast Harry tried to read for a while, but his thoughts kept straying to his father. It was hard to believe he was the same person who ridiculed and taunted Harry for the past five years. This Severus Snape was still rather sarcastic and blunt, but he was also kind and caring and genuinely concerned about Harry's welfare. Harry fell asleep feeling, for the first time he could remember, that he really belonged.

* * *

Harry woke up later that afternoon hearing voices coming from the other room. As he was passing the fireplace in his room he caught sight of himself in the mirror above the mantel. He hadn't looked in a mirror in about a week, and the changes were startling. He had high cheekbones and chin length black hair. His facial structure and mouth were just like his father. It looked like he got his mother's nose (thankfully) and he still had her eyes. It was very disconcerting to see a stranger's face in the mirror. He wondered how long it would be before he would get used to his new look. Oh well, nothing I can do about it, he quickly dressed and went into the sitting room. His father and Dumbledore were seated by the fire drinking tea. Severus looked up as he entered.

"Good, you're awake." He waved his wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared. "You missed lunch, you can eat while we talk. We have a few things to discuss."

Harry sat and grabbed a sandwich from the plate. ''What do we need to talk about?''

Dumbledore leaned forward fixed his eyes on Harry. ''The first item we need to discuss is what we are going to do about your new appearance. Obviously, we cannot let people know that Severus is Harry Potter's father. At least if he continues to spy on Voldemort.''

''Albus-'' Severus started.

''I know you do not want to stop spying, but the risk to you will be even greater if you continue.'' Albus said, his concern for the younger man showing in his eyes.

Severus stood and paced in front of the fireplace. ''We've discussed this. I can't stop spying, we need the information I can get.''

''I know, Severus, I just don't want to lose you to get that information, but, like I told you earlier, it is your decision.'' Dumbledore poured himself more tea before continuing. ''So that leaves us with two options. We could cast a charm on you, Harry, to make you look like you did before. It would not be permanent and it can be dispelled. For that reason this would be the most dangerous option, and your contact with Severus would have to be limited. He would not be able to change his behavior." Dumbledore sighed. "There would also be the matter of your living situation. We would have to let you go back to the Dursleys." Severus growled. "With an Order member there to ensure you are not harmed, of course."

"Why couldn't I get a new guardian?" Harry asked, his eyes filled with fear at the possibility of returning to his relatives' home.

"I'm sorry, Harry. In order to do that we would have to press charges against your aunt and uncle. This would mean that you would have to testify in court about what they did, but anything we did to change your appearance would be dispelled when you entered the courtroom. We would have to explain why you look different, and we couldn't do that unless Severus stopped spying."

Harry felt panic rising in his chest. _I can't go back there. I just can't. I don't care if there is someone there with me. He'll find a way to get to me. I know it. _He was gasping for breath, and the room was spinning. _He'll kill me this time. He won't waste time beating me. He'll kill me the moment he gets a chance._ Harry didn't see or hear Severus in front of him. All he could see was his uncle's enraged face. Suddenly he felt a splash of ice cold water in his face. He looked up at his father in shock.

Severus knelt in front of Harry and placed his hands on either side of Harry's face. "Focus on me. Take a deep breath, Harry. And another." Harry felt himself calm as he listened to his father's voice. "That's good, Harry. It's okay. No one is going to make you go back to the Dursleys."

"Are you alright?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and he flushed with embarrassment at his reaction. Severus sat on the couch next to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to upset you." Dumbledore said.

"It's okay, sir." Harry whispered. "What was the other option?"

Dumbledore glanced at Severus before continuing. "Well, you could be enrolled here under a different name as Severus' son. We could use muggle make up to cover your scar, and there is a charm I could teach you to make sure it doesn't come off easily. Also, your hair covers now, so even if it did come off it wouldn't be noticeable. We would have to devise a reason for 'Harry Potter's' disappearance, but I believe I could think of something."

Harry frowned. "I wouldn't be able to tell Ron and Hermione, would I?"

Severus looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid not, Harry, we would have to keep it a secret."

Harry thought about that for a few minutes. What should I do? I know Ron will hate me if he doesn't know who I really am, but I don't want to put my father in any more danger. It seems like the second option would be safer for him. And there is _no way_ I am going to choose to go back to the Dursleys. I guess there's only one choice. "Well I...I think we should do the second one. I hate not being able to tell Ron and Hermione, but it sounds like that would be safest."

"Well, that's settled." Dumbledore said. "Now it might be a good idea to have Tonks pretend to be you a couple of times so that you and Harry Potter are seen together."

"Good idea, Albus. I trust you will take care of the paperwork for him." Severus said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I'll just need to know what his name will be."

Severus thought about it and then grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment from a table. He spent a few moments writing and crossing words out until Harry started to get impatient. Finally he looked up at Harry. "What do you think of Derek Alexander Snape?"

Harry met his eyes and smiled. "I like it."

Dumbledore stood. "I'll get that paperwork taken care of. I suggest the two of you join us for dinner, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be arriving tonight. Oh, and it might be best to address Harry as Derek at all times from now on. He will need to get used to the new name"

Severus nodded. "That would be best. We will be at dinner, Albus."

After Dumbledore left, Severus looked at Harry intensely. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," he said. "I...I want to be your son."

Severus smiled slightly. It was the first real smile Harry had seen from him. "Thank you, Derek."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess and reading by the fire. It was the most relaxing afternoon Harry had spent in a long time. At the Dursley's he was always working or trying to avoid his uncle, and even during the school year there was always something he needed to do. Here he could just relax and be himself. When it was time for dinner Severus helped Harry conceal his scar before they headed to the Great Hall. Severus stopped when they reached the doors.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded nervously and his father opened the doors. As they walked toward the head table, Harry noticed most of the professors were watching them curiously. Just about everyone was there, the only professors missing were the DADA professor and the Muggle Studies professor. He saw several people looking between him and his father, noticing the similarities in their appearances. When they reached the table, Harry took a seat between Severus and McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood. "I'm sure all of you have noticed our young guest. I'd like to introduce Severus' son, Derek Snape. He will be starting school here in this year."

There was a shocked silence for a moment after Dumbledore sat down. Then McGonagall spoke up.

"Well, Severus, I was unaware you had a son."

Severus snorted. "So was I," he said and went back to eating.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, frowning in confusion.

Severus sighed in exasperation and set his fork down very carefully as if he was exerting a great deal of willpower not to throw it down. "I didn't know about him until just recently. His mother and I had a very brief relationship and she neglected to tell me she was pregnant. She passed away this summer and she stated in her will that I am his father. After I confirmed I am his father, I brought Derek back here." He said, following the story he and Harry agreed to. He pointedly turned away from her.

McGonagall touched Harry's arm in sympathy. "I'm very sorry to hear about your mother, Mr. Snape."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you, Professor." He hated having to lie to his head of house, especially since she was being so kind to him. Thankfully, she didn't mention it again, instead, as they ate, she told him about Hogwarts and the classes he would be taking.

They were halfway through with dinner when the doors to the hall were opened and Remus Lupin walked. Harry caught himself about to smile and settled for a mildly interested expression instead. Please let him be the new DADA professor, he thought. As Remus approached, Harry noticed he looked thinner and wearier than Harry remembered and he felt a stab of worry for his friend.

Remus took a seat on the other side of Severus. "Sorry I'm late, Albus. I was busy unpacking."

"That's quite alright, Remus."

Severus looked at Remus with disdain. "Let me guess," he sneered. "You are teaching Defence this year."

"Yes," he said, smiling slightly. "It's good to see you, too, Severus." The Potions Master just scowled at him in reply.

Severus, noticing that Harry was finished eating stood and touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Are you to go, Derek?"

Harry turned from his conversation with McGonagall and Flitwick. "Yes, Sir."

Remus, who hadn't noticed Harry when he came in, looked at him curiously. "Who is this?"

"My son, Derek. Derek, this is Remus Lupin."

"Hello, sir," Harry said, standing up and holding out his hand.

Remus shook his hand, still in shock over Severus' revelation. His eyes met Harry's and he stiffened slightly. He recovered quickly, however and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Derek. You will be starting school here this year?"

"Yes, I-"

"Derek," Severus interrupted. "We need to get back. I have some work to do and you need to start on your summer homework."

"Okay, Father." Harry said. He bid everyone good night and followed his father back down to the dungeons.

* * *

They had been back in their rooms for only fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the door. Severus opened the door and Remus strode in and cast a silencing charm before turning back toward Severus, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I want to know why Harry is posing as your son."

* * *

A/N Sorry about the wait. RL has been crazy. I've been working full-time, going to college part-time, and taking care of my two girls. I am going to try to update more often. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Severus stared at Remus in shock. "Are you mad? Why in Merlin's name would I let Harry Potter pose as my son?" he hissed.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know that boy I saw tonight is Harry," he said. "Don't lie to me, Severus. I know his scent and I recognize his eyes. Now, I want to know what is going on."

Harry entered the room at that moment, his hair still wet from his shower. He saw Remus and stopped, looking from his father to Remus. "What's going on?"

Remus turned and looked at Harry. "I could ask you the same question, Harry."

Harry' eyes widened in surprise and he turned to his father. "You told him! Why did you tell him?"

Severus gave Harry a stern look. "I didn't tell him. You just did. He was just guessing until you confirmed his suspicions."

Harry gasped in horror. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't...I thought.."

Snape laid a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Harry. It's okay. You just have to be more careful." Harry nodded.

Remus watched them in confusion. "Will one of you mind telling me what is going on?" he asked, impatiently.

Severus sighed. "I suppose we better tell him."

Harry bit his lip nervously. "Everything?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "It would be best to prevent any wild speculations on his part."

Harry sat on the couch. "You'll want to sit down. This will be quite a shock."

Remus sat next to Harry and put his arm around his shoulders. Harry relaxed and leaned into him slightly. What if he doesn't like me anymore after I tell him, he thought. Maybe he only cares for me because he thinks I am James' son. Harry closed his eyes. Oh Merlin, I can't do this.

"Harry."

He met his father's eyes. Severus' gaze was sympathetic. "It will be all right, just tell him."

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "James Potter is not my father. Severus is." He stopped and waited for the explosion. It came, but not in the direction he thought it would go. Remus stood and approached Severus furiously. "What are you trying to do, Snape? Why would you tell him such a hateful lie?" he yelled.

Severus' eyes flashed in anger. "It is not a lie, Lupin. I-"

Before he could react, Remus grabbed him by the front of his robes and shoved him against the wall. Neither of them noticed Harry run to his room.

"You're trying to get him to trust you so you can turn him over to Voldemort, aren't you?" Remus snarled. "I won't let you do it, Snape."

"I would _never_ hurt Harry."

Remus pushed him into the wall again. "Stop the act, Snape, I don't believe you. I heard how you talk about Harry. I seen and heard about how you treat him. The only reason you would pretend to be his father is to harm him."

Meanwhile Harry had returned with his mother's letter and was trying to get Remus' attention. Frustrated when they continued to ignore him, he grabbed a vase from the mantle. He went back to the two men and threw the vase on the ground near them.

If the situation hadn't been so serious Harry would have laughed at their dumbfounded expressions. "Are you going to stop fighting, or do I have to break something else?"

"Please don't," Severus said wryly. "Albus told me you could throw quite a tantrum when you want to."

He blushed at the reminder of trashing Dumbledore's office last year. Remus let go of Severus and stepped back, still eying him warily. Severus straightened his robes before pulling out his wand and repairing the vase.

Harry looked at Remus. "Severus is not trying to hurt me. He rescued me from the Dursley's and I have been alone with him several times since then. If he was trying to turn me over to Voldemort, he has had many opportunities to do so. Also, he wasn't the one who told me he is my father. My mum did in a letter she gave to Dumbledore to give to me. Here, take a look." He handed the letter to Remus.

Remus sat back down as he read the letter. When he finished, he handed the letter back to Harry. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't . . . You're sure this is true?"

"Yes, the way he looks now is his real appearance. A person would have to be blind not to see that he is my son."

Remus was silent for a while. He was still lost in his thoughts when Harry spoke.

"Are you . . . okay with this? I know you liked me because you thought I was James' son, but-"

Remus stood and pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry, I love you because of who you are, not because of who your father is. Nothing about that has changed." Remus pulled back. "Are you okay with this? The two of you have not exactly been the best of friends for the past five years."

"Yeah, I am," he said. "It's been nice having a parent, and Severus has been really great about it. Even if I am a lot of trouble," he added, glancing at Severus.

Severus snorted. "Nonsense, you are not _that_ much trouble."

Remus laughed. "I am confused about one thing." He said.

"Just one?" Harry laughed. "What is it?"

"You said Severus 'rescued' you from the Dursleys. Why did you need to be rescued? Was there a . . .?" He trailed off at the expression of horror on Harry's face. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Did . . . did I say rescued? I didn't mean that. Of course not. I . . . it just felt like I was rescued, because I hate it there. You know I hate it there. I was just-"

"Harry," Severus interrupted. "You don't have to tell anyone what happened, but I do not want you lying to people."

Harry sighed. "Yes, sir." Harry looked at Remus. He could tell Remus, couldn't he? Remus was his friend. Harry started to open his mouth to tell him, but the words just wouldn't come out. What if Remus thought less of him? Worse, what if he was ashamed of him? The Boy Who Lived, The Hero of the Wizarding World almost beat to death by a magicless muggle. Harry felt his face flush with shame, and tears came to his eyes. He couldn't tell Remus, he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't let anyone know how pathetic and weak he was.

Remus put his arms around Harry, and he flinched back for a moment before wrapping his arms around him. _Don't cry_, Harry told himself, but he felt several traitorous tears slip from his eyes. Remus simply held him tighter, and kissed the top of his head. After a few minutes Harry stepped back, and tried to surreptitiously wipe his eyes.

"Sorry, Remus," Harry said.

Remus smiled sadly. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

Harry looked down as he answered. "I mean I'm sorry that I can't tell you what happened."

"You don't have to apologize for that either. You can come talk to me when you're ready." He glanced at Severus. "I hope you will at least speak to your father about it. It's obvious that whatever happened is very painful for you. You really should talk about it with someone."

_Not a chance_, Harry thought,_ I just want to forget about it_. He nodded anyway to pacify Remus.

"Severus, can I speak to you a moment?" Severus nodded and led Remus into his office.

Harry fidgeted as he waited for them to return. What could they be talking about? Surely Severus wouldn't tell him what happened. Not after saying it was my decision. They were in there for only a couple of minutes before they came back out. Harry was relieved to see that Remus looked _much_ too calm for Severus to have told him what happened with his uncle.

Remus hugged him one last time. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Remember I'm here if you ever need to talk. Good night, Harry."

"Night, sir."

After he left, Harry sank wearily onto the couch, "Merlin, I hope everyone doesn't react that once we can finally tell people." He hoped Severus didn't notice his attempt to direct the conversation.

"Indeed." Severus gave him a sardonic look that said Harry's diversion did not go unnoticed, as he approached the couch. He winced as he sat down. "I don't think my back could handle many more episodes like that." Harry was relieved when he decided not to mention Remus's suggestion about talking.

Harry sat up. "Would you like me to get you a potion, Professor?"

"No, Harry, I'm fine." He frowned slightly. "Why do you still call me that?"

"You mean Professor?"

Severus nodded.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It's just habit, I think."

"You can address me more informally if you wish. Of course, once school starts, I ask that you do so in private only and definitely not in class."

Harry chuckled and Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "I was just imagining your reaction if I did do that in class."

"My reaction probably would not be as severe as you would think. After all, if I favor my Slytherins, it stands to reason that I would favor my son even more. Except, of course if you end up back in Gryffindor," he added smirking.

Harry frowned in thought. "When I was sorted in my first year, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Severus stared at him. "You're joking, of course."

"No, it said I could be great and that Slytherin could help me on the way to greatness, but I had heard that most of Voldemort's followers were in Slytherin. I told it not Slytherin and it put me in Griffindor."

Severus conjured some tea and poured himself a cup. "I never would have guessed that."

"Exactly," Harry said, "and no one else would either. So, what I could do is try to convince the hat to put me in Slytherin this time. It would be perfect. Even Ron and Hermione don't know I was almost in Slytherin. Nobody would ever suspect Derek Snape is really Harry Potter."

Severus smirked. "Why, Harry, that is absolutely . . . Slytherin."

Harry laughed. "From you I'll take that as a compliment."

Severus sighed. "We do need to talk about what happened with your uncle." Harry groaned and walked over to the fire, staring at the flames. "I know you don't want to, but your reaction today tells me that you really need to talk to someone."

Harry turned angrily toward his father. "I don't want to talk about it! Talking won't change anything. I'll still be the pathetic freak who couldn't fight off his muggle uncle." Harry shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his father's reaction. He hadn't meant to say the last part.

"Harry-" Severus began.

"Please, I just want to forget about it, and get on with my life." Harry begged.

"But Harry you can't-" Severus hissed in pain. "Why now," he growled with frustration. Harry noticed he was holding his left arm.

"Sir?"

"I have to go. There is a Dreamless Sleep potion by your bed. Promise me you will take it before you go to bed," Severus said.

"But-"

"No, Harry, this is not up to discussion."

"Yes, father, I promise."

"We will be continuing this conversation later." Severus said sternly.

Severus collected his robe and mask for a drawer in his bedroom. He gave Harry one look before exiting the rooms. Harry went in his room and sat down on the bed with his stomach clenching in fear. He'll be fine, Harry thought, he's probably done this hundreds of times. He tried to convince himself that this was true, but his kept going over all the things that could go wrong. When he stopped thinking about that he thought about how much he was dreading the conversation to come. His thoughts just kept going back and forth until finally, just to stop himself from thinking, he snatched up the potion and drank it. He quickly undressed and got under the covers. His last thought before he fell asleep was, please come back, Father, I don't want to lose you, too.

* * *

A/N I bet no one expected to see another chapter so soon. This chapter just seemed to write itself so I decided to go ahead and post it to make up for the long wait for chapter 7. I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry awoke the following morning feeling a vague sense of panic and he lay in bed for a minute or two before he remembered why. When he did remember, he jumped out of bed and ran to his father's bedroom. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He's just asleep, Harry told himself. He opened the door and stared in horror at the empty bed.

A moment later he had dressed and was sprinting through the halls on his way to Dumbledore's office. He reached the entrance, but realized he didn't know the password.

"Sugar quill . . . skiving snackbox . . . canary creams." Harry kicked the gargoyle. "Just let me in, you bloody statue!"

"Derek?"

Harry turned and saw Dumbledore down the hall coming toward him. "Professor, my father isn't back yet. He was-"

Dumbledore made a calming gesture. "Derek, relax. He's fine. He's in the infirmary and he is already complaining to Poppy about wanting to leave"

"Thank you, sir," Harry said before heading to the hospital wing.

When he got there, Severus was sitting up in bed reading the Daily Prophet. Harry studied him before approaching. He looked paler than usual and his hands were trembling slightly, but, other than that, he looked fine. Harry let out a sigh of relief and walked forward. Severus laid the paper aside when Harry reached the bed.

Severus took in Harry's flushed face and sweat-soaked hair and raised an eyebrow. "Did you run all the way from the dungeons?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, not exactly. I ran to Dumbledore's office, he told me where you were, and then I ran here." Harry looked down. "You weren't there when I woke up. I ... panicked."

Harry saw surprise flicker briefly in his father's eyes. "That is . . . understandable, however, I do occasionally end up here after a meeting. It might be prudent in the future to see if I am here before you panic."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Um . . . was it bad?"

Severus paused before speaking, considering how much to tell him. He checked to make sure they were alone. "The people he sent us after escaped using a portkey. I believe they were the same people he spoke of in your vision. He was . . . displeased."

"Cruciatus?"

Severus nodded. "Among other things."

"Who were they?"

"I cannot tell you, Derek. I take you did use the potion."

Harry nodded.

"Good. We will need to start occlumency lessons again."

Harry groaned. "I know it's necessary, but-"

"But?"

"Well," Harry shifted uneasily. "Can you try to explain things better? I mean, how do I clear my mind? How do you just think of nothing?"

"You don't think of nothing, child. You concentrate on one thing only and don't let anything else come into your mind." Severus leaned back and closed his eyes. "I may not have explained it clearly enough last year."

And that, Harry thought, is as close to an apology as I'm going to get.

* * *

Harry stayed and ate breakfast with his father and afterwards Severus finally badgered Pomfrey into letting him leave. They went back to their rooms and Harry worked on his summer homework until lunch. He had just finished his essay for Transfiguration when Severus told him it was time to go to lunch.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he was surprised to see two extra people at the table. There was a woman with strawberry-blond hair and a girl around his age with very dark red, wavy hair. As he sat next to the girl, he noticed the professors giving them curious glances, as well.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore introduced them. "Good afternoon, everyone. I would to welcome our new Muggle Studies professor, Arianna Turner. This is her daughter, Samantha, who will be starting Hogwarts this year. I ask that you help them feel at home here."

The food appeared and everyone started eating. Harry turned toward Samantha. "Hi, I'm Derek Snape. Professor Dumbledore said your name is Samantha?"

She smiled. "Yes, but everyone calls me Sam. Do you go to school here?"

"I'm starting school here this fall, too."

"Oh, good," she said, sounding relieved. "At least I won't be the only transfer student. Can you tell me a bit about Hogwarts?"

They talked all through dinner and Harry found out that Sam had been raised in the Muggle world. She had known about the wizarding world, but didn't have any contact with it until she was eleven. She had lived in America for about fourteen years until her mum decided to move back. Harry told her the story he and his father come with and felt a stab of guilt when she expressed her sympathy about his 'mother'. They also talked about quiditch and he was delighted to find out that she liked to fly too. They were making plans to go flying when his father interrupted to let Harry know he was going to his lab to brew some potions for the school year. After lunch Harry showed Sam around the castle and the grounds.

For the next few days Harry's time was divided between hanging out with Sam and spending time with his father. He started helping Severus in the potions lab and

* * *

found out that, when he wasn't belittling Harry, Severus was actually a good teacher. Harry enjoyed his time alone with his father, but he was anxious that his father might try to talk about what happened at his relatives' house. Thankfully, Severus hadn't tried to make him talk again, but there had been a couple of times when it seemed he was going to bring it up. Harry had either redirected the conversation, or made up some reason to leave. He didn't know how long his father was going to let him avoid the conversation, though.

They had just finished up in the lab one day when Severus handed him several letters.

"What's this?" Harry said.

"I believe they are called letters," Severus teased. Harry mock glared at him and he laughed. "They are from your friends and I believe your OWL results are there, as well."

Harry nervously opened the letter containing his results. He quickly read through the letter and was rather surprised at his grades. He had received a D in History of Magic. Well, I expected that. He also received A in Divination and Astronomy, an E in Herbology, and an O in Transfiguration, Defense, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Potions. I got an O in Potions? He thought.

"How did you do?" Severus asked.

"Well, it looks like you won't be rid of me this year," Harry said, handing the parchment to him.

Severus studied the paper before handing it back. "Very good, Derek. I must say, I didn't expect you to do so well after all you went through last year."

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, thinking of Sirius.

Severus awkwardly patted his shoulder. "So, do you know what classes you want to take?"

"I'm still thinking about becoming an auror, so I'll need to take Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. I think I'd like to keep taking COMC, too."

Severus frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to drop that one?" Harry nodded. "Very well, I think I will have time to take you to get your supplies tomorrow. You only have about a week until school starts."

"Great . . . um . . . " Harry hesitated. "I was wondering if Sam could come with us. She has to get her school things, too."

"I will speak with her mother about it."

* * *

The following morning Harry, Severus, and Sam, flooed from the Headmaster's office to the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped at Gringotts to get some money before going shopping. After they finished purchasing robes and school supplies, Harry and Sam went to Florean's for some ice cream. They promised to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour.

They had just finished their ice cream and were talking quietly when Ron and Hermione showed up and sat at the table next to them.

"...worried about him. He hasn't answered our letters for more than three weeks and nobody will tell us why." Hermione was saying.

I need to write back to them soon, Harry thought guiltily. I just haven't thought about it. He felt really bad about making them worry. He was startled and flinched slightly when Sam touched his arm.

Sam frowned in concern at his reaction. "Are you all right, Derek?"

"I'm fine," he said, embarrassed.

"Well, it's almost time to go, and Professor Snape doesn't seem like the patient type." She smiled.

Harry laughed. "You're right about that."

They started to leave when Sam noticed Ron and Hermione looking at them. "Can I help you?" she asked, politely.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, but did you say that you're here with Professor Snape?"

"Yes, and my mother. She's the new Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," she said, holding out her hand.

Sam shook her hand. "My name is Samantha Turner, but you can call me Sam. Derek and I are transferring to Hogwarts this year."

"I didn't know the greasy git took students on shopping trips," Ron sneered.

Sam frowned at his rudeness and Hermione glared at him. "Well, I suppose it's only natural for him to do so when one of the students is his son," Sam said.

Harry, who had hung back until now, stepped forward, and extended his hand to Hermione. "Sam didn't introduce us," he said, grinning slightly. "Derek Snape."

Hermione shook his hand dazedly. "I didn't know Professor Snape had a son," she said.

Harry shrugged. "Neither did he. My mum kept it a secret. I didn't know about him until she died this summer," he said, looking down.

Sam touched his arm and Hermione looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that, Derek," She paused. "Are you two staying at the school?"

Harry nodded.

"Have you seen Harry Potter there?" She asked anxiously.

"No, "Harry said frowning. "Is he supposed to be there?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. He's a friend of ours and we haven't heard from him in a while. I was hoping maybe you had seen him."

Harry started to reply, but Ron interrupted. "As if he would tell us if he did," he said sarcastically.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on, Hermione, he's Snape's son. You know how that git treats Harry."

Harry looked at him coldly. "I would appreciate if you did not refer to my father that way in front of me."

Ron stood. "I would appreciate it if you would get the hell away from us."

Harry bit back an angry reply. "Fine." He turned to Hermione. "It was nice to meet you. Come on, Sam. We're late."

Sam said goodbye to Hermione and followed him. They didn't speak on the way back. Harry was furious at Ron for his immature behavior. He had known Ron would be difficult, but Harry hadn't thought he would be this bad. He was starting to think he may not be able to be friends with Ron while he was posing as Derek Snape. In fact, judging from his reaction, it was unlikely Ron would want to be friends even after Harry told him the truth.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and Severus started to scold them for being late. He stopped when he saw Harry's expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's not important." Severus frowned at him. "I'll tell you later," Harry said.

They flooed back to Dumbledore's office and headed back to their respective rooms. Before they parted, Sam stopped Harry.

"Don't let what that boy said bother you. There's always going to be people like that. People who judge you by your parents, or by their own prejudices, are not worth your time." She smiled sadly at him before following her mother.

When Harry and Severus reached their rooms, Severus ordered some lunch from the house elves. Harry still seemed very angry so Severus decided to let him calm down before asking for an explanation. They were halfway done when Severus questioned him about what had happened.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head wearily in a gesture Severus recognized as one of his own. "We met Ron and Hermione while we were gone."

"I take it Mr. Weasley was his usual tactful self," Severus said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Harry laughed bitterly, "and the really ironic thing is he was using the way you used to treat me as an excuse to be rude to me."

Severus frowned in concern. "Harry, I know it's discouraging, but just give it a few weeks. He may just need time to get it through his thick skull that you are not like me. If he doesn't, well, you will not have to be Derek Snape forever."

Harry shrugged. "I know. I just miss them. Sam is really great, but I've been through so much with Ron and Hermione and it's hard pretending I don't know them."

Severus sighed and laid his fork down. He went to Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Harry. I know it is hard for you, but I am here if you need anything."

Harry looked up at his father and smiled at the sincerity he saw in his eyes. "I know. Thanks, Dad." He stood and hugged Severus. "I better go write to Ron and Hermione."

Severus watched him go into his bedroom still stunned by what Harry had called him. He called me 'dad', Severus thought in amazement. He felt unexpected warmth spreading through his chest that seemed to be a combination of pride and . . . love? No, it couldn't be, he thought, I haven't loved anyone since . . . He shook his head. You're going soft, Severus, he told himself, but that didn't dispel the joy he felt at being accepted by his son.

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to keep updating regularly. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The next week the professors were busy getting ready for classes so Harry didn't get to see much of his father. He was a bit worried about Severus' reaction to Harry calling him 'dad'. It had just slipped out because Severus had acted so fatherly toward him. Harry wasn't sure how he had felt about it especially since Severus had yet to mention it. Harry decided not to bring it up unless his father did and tried not to think about it.

Meanwhile, he had written back to Ron and Hermione and had told them he was okay. He had explained to them that, for reasons he didn't want to discuss, he was staying at Hogwarts. Harry knew he wasn't going to tell his friends about what happened with his uncle. He was still very reluctant to talk about it. Every time his Severus tried to bring it up, Harry changed the subject. He just wanted to forget it ever happened and get on with his life.

Harry, Severus, and Dumbledore had met with Tonks and decided that she would ride the train as Harry Potter and remain at Hogwarts for a couple of days. This way 'Harry Potter' and Derek Snape could be seen together so no one would suspect they are the same person. She also decided to spend two days before September 1st getting to know Harry so she could impersonate him better.

Of course, they had to tell Tonks about Severus being Harry's father. To say she was surprised would be a gross understatement, but after Harry assured her that he was okay with it, she was happy for him. He had a lot of fun spending time with her and Sam. Sam was nervous and a bit quiet around 'Harry Potter', but Harry supposed it was because he was famous. Harry talked with Tonks in private quite a bit, giving her some background on the last five years and tips on acting like him. By the time they boarded the Hogwarts Express Harry himself would have had a hard time telling she was not him.

Tonks, Harry, and Sam had arrived at the train early and were playing a game of exploding snap when the door slid open, and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Harry," Hermione squealed as she threw herself into Tonks arms. We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, I know," said Tonks apologetically. "I'm sorry it took so long to reply to your letters. I've been really busy this summer."

"Yeah, what happened, mate?" Ron asked. "Fred and George even went to the Dursley's to see if they had you locked up again, but you weren't there. You said something in your letter about having to stay at Hogwarts."

"Professor Dumbledore thought I would be safer at Hogwarts," Tonks said.

Hermione frowned in confusion, "Why wouldn't you be safe at home?"

"Didn't you read my letter, Hermione? I don't want to talk about it," Tonks said, acting irritated.

Hermione looked like she was about to press for more information, but Ron spoke first. "So what are you doing here with them," Ron said. "Don't you know who his father is?"

Tonks frowned. "Yes, but he's not his father. Derek wasn't even raised by Snape, and he isn't anything like him. You would know that if you actually talked to him rather than hating him just because of his last name."

"But, Harry-"

"Ron, just give him a chance. Hating him because of his father is just like Malfoy hating Hermione for being muggleborn."

Ron frowned in thought. "I guess you're right, but, Snape, I'm going to be watching you."

Harry smiled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind. Truce?" He said holding out his hand.

Ron shook his hand briefly.

Everything went more smoothly after that and they started playing games and talking. Harry could see Ron loosening up towards him, especially when Ron found out he liked quiditch. Hermione and Sam were discussing the movies they each had seen over the summer, and Harry, Ron, and Tonks were playing exploding snap when Malfoy showed up.

The door to their compartment banged opened, almost breaking the glass.

"Well, what do we have-," he stopped and stared at Harry, a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked imperiously.

Harry looked at him coldly. Not that it's any of your business, but my name is Derek Snape."

"Are you related to Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded. "He's my father."

"I didn't know Snape had a son."

Harry smirked. "I imagine there are a lot of things you don't know."

Malfoy's faced flushed with anger. "Well, I do know your father would not be pleased with the company you're keeping. A Snape hanging out with mudbloods and blood traitors, what is this world coming to?"

Hermione and Tonks grabbed Ron to keep him from lunging at Malfoy.

"I think it is time for you to leave," Sam said, frowning.

Malfoy sneered at her. "And you are?"

"Samantha Turner. I'm the daughter of the new Muggle Studies professor." She laughed derisively. "You must not be too smart if you're harassing with the children of two professors."

Malfoy started to speak, but saw four wands pointed at him. Harry smirked, "Even you can't be stupid enough to go up against these odds. I suggest you turn around and run as fast as you can."

Malfoy's lips tightened and his face flushed with anger. "You'll regret this, all of you." He stalked out of the compartment, slamming the door as he went.

Harry sat back down. "He could show a two year old how to throw tantrums. Do you guys get that a lot?" he asked dryly.

Ron laughed. "Malfoy visits us at least once every train ride and he usually come off the worse for it. You would think he'd learn not to do it by now. I guess he doesn't have anything better to do."

Harry laughed and they went back to their game.

* * *

When they arrived, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks headed to the carriages and Harry and Sam went with Hagrid. Harry felt a bit embarrassed to be with the little kids, but he was glad he wasn't the only one. He was very nervous about the sorting. What if the sorting hat refused to resort him? What if the hat insisted on putting him back in Griffindor? Harry knew that would cause Voldemort to torture his father and perhaps question his loyalties. I just need to get into Slytherin, he thought. All too soon they were waiting outside the Great Hall. He smiled nervously at Sam as the doors opened and they entered.

Harry heard whispers break out among the other students as they made their way to the front of the hall. The first years sorting went by in a blur and before he knew it he heard his name being called.

"Snape, Derek Alexander."

Harry walked to the stool amid a flurry of whispers. Most of them were variations of 'I didn't know the greasy git had any relatives' and 'Oh no, not another one.' By the time he reached his (former?) head of house he was clenching his fists to keep from hexing the lot of them. McGonagall gave him an encouraging smile as he sat on the stool. She placed the hat on his head and Harry heard the hat's familiar voice.

"Mr. Potter, I didn't think I'd see you again." Yeah, me neither. Please just sort me into Slytherin, Harry thought. "Ahhh you've change your mine, eh?" I just need to be in Slytherin. You said I could do well there my first year, so just put me there already. "If you're sure. All right then . . ."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down. He looked at Ron and Hermione and noticed Ron looking at him suspiciously. Hermione looked over too and Harry gave an apologetic shrug, as if he didn't know what the hat was thinking.

"Turner, Samantha Rose."

Harry watched, half hoping she would be placed in Slytherin so he wouldn't be by himself, but of course he couldn't be so lucky. Sam sat there for a couple of minutes before the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam went to the Gryffindor table and sat with Ron and Hermione. She looked over at Harry and waved before turning to speak with Hermione. Harry was feeling very depressed and was trying to remember all the reasons why he agreed to go along with this plan, and, therefore, he didn't hear most of Dumbledore's speech. He came out of his thoughts when he heard thunderous applause and cheering. Remus was standing up so apparently Dumbledore had just announced that he was the DADA professor this year.

"…and I'd also like to introduce Professor Turner. She will be the new Muggle Studies professor this year. Now I know you have noticed that we had some older students among the first years. They are both starting their sixth year. Samantha Turner is Professor Turner's daughter, and Derek Snape is Professor Snape's son. I hope everyone will make them both very welcome here. Welcome back, everyone!" Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the food appeared.

Harry picked listlessly at his food as he looked around at his new housemates. There were a couple of fifth years on his left and Blaise Zabini and a seventh year he didn't know on the right. Blaise noticed him looking over and spoke up.

"So you're Snape's kid?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention to Dumbledore's speech, or do you make it a habit to state the obvious?"

"I'm just making conversation. My name is Blaise Zabini, and I'm in sixth year, too. You'll be staying in the same dorm as me." He held his hand out to Harry.

Harry shook his hand and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. Getting stared at and talked about by a roomful of people puts me on the defensive. Derek Snape."

"It's okay." Blaise glanced around and saw quite a few people were still staring at Harry. "Hey, are you ready to get out of here? I could show you to the common room. I already got the password from Jeremy over there," he said nodding at the seventh year.

Harry sighed and stood up. "Thanks, I really just want to go to bed." He followed Blaise out of the Great Hall. As they headed toward the dungeons Harry listened as Blaise told him about the other boys in the sixth year dorm. From what he said Harry got the idea that Blaise didn't really care for Malfoy and his goons. Harry didn't talk much and was grateful when they finally reached the dorms. He changed into his pajamas, and fell into the bed Blaise indicated was his. He managed to find enough energy to cast a proximity charm to alert him if someone opened his bed hangings before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I have been really busy with work, school and kids. The good news is school is over for me until fall, so I'm hoping to get quite a few chapters out. I hope you enjoy this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry looked around the dorm room, confused for some reason as to why the decorations were red and gold. _Of course they're red and gold. They always are, _he thought_._ He didn't get a chance to think about it though, because he saw a shape moving in the shadows.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

There was no answer, but the shape started to move toward him. There wasn't enough light to tell who or what it was, but it seemed both familiar and frightening to Harry. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and cast _lumos._ Harry froze in shock and horror.

Uncle Vernon was right next to his bed.

"You can never get away from me, boy," his uncle said as he knocked the wand out of Harry's numb hand. Harry shook his head in denial, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. _No, he can't be here. Hogwarts is the one place I am _safe _from him. It's my refuge, my home._

Harry backed up against the headboard of the bed as his uncle came closer. "No! Please, don't!" he whispered desperately. He couldn't move as he watched Vernon's hands reach out to him. They seemed to move in agonizing slow motion, as if specifically designed to heighten and intensify Harry's fear.

Harry tried to scream as his uncle's hands closed around his throat, but he couldn't breathe. He struggled feebly, trying in vain to get away from him. He felt himself losing consciousness. _I'm dying, _he thought despairingly, _please let me go! _He felt his uncle slap him hard across the face, and realized he could breathe again. He pulled in a deep, heavenly breath of air. He heard someone shouting, and tried to concentrate on what they were saying. He dragged his eyes open (when had he closed them), and saw his father's face above him. Harry shoved away, his eyes darting about the room frantically.

"Derek! Wake up. Look at me." Harry focused on Severus's face, and took another deep, shuddering breath. As he started to calm down, he was embarrassed to see all of his dormmates were awake and watching. He quickly wiped away tears he could feel on his face, and sat up.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, sir." Harry said quietly.

"Nonsense," Severus said. "I'm your father, Derek. I'm here for you, day or night. Would you like to sleep in your room for the rest of the night, or would you rather sleep here?"

Harry thought about it. If he went with Severus he would want to know what the nightmare was about. Harry almost shuddered at the thought of having to relive _that_ over again. "I'll just stay here. I'll be fine."

Severus looked at him thoughtfully. "Very well. However, I think you should take a Dreamless Sleep potion. Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go to my office and get a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. Do not touch anything else. I will know if you do." Severus whispered the password to Blaise before he left.

Severus gently turned Harry's head to the side and examined his cheek. Harry could feel it stinging, and realized that Severus must have hit him. His father was running his wand over Harry's cheek gently and whispering a spell.

"I'm sorry I had to hit you, but it was the only I could think of. You wouldn't wake up, and you couldn't breathe-"

"It's okay," Harry said. "It did help."

Severus nodded, and glanced around to see the other boys still watching. He cast a silencing charm around the bed. "Was there anything I needed to know about this nightmare of yours?" he asked.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, it wasn't a vision or anything, just a regular nightmare."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "What was this 'regular' night mare about?"

"Nothing important. I think I'm just nervous sleeping in the Slytherin dorms." Harry mentally crossed his finger and toes, hoping that Severus would believe him.

Severus started to speak, but was interrupted by the arrival of Blaise. He took the vial and handed it to Harry. He settled himself in his bed before drinking the potion.

"Good night, Derek," his father said.

"Night," Harry said as he drifted to sleep. It must have been his imagination, but, right before he fell asleep, he thought he felt a hand gently smoothing his hair. No, his father wouldn't do that, at least not with other people watching. It was just his imagination . . .

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to an earthquake, or something that felt like one, anyway. He wearily opened his eyes to see Blaise standing over his bed.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to douse you with cold water to wake you up. I've been trying for about five minutes. You better hurry or we'll be late for breakfast."

Harry quickly retrieved his clothes, and took a shower. After his shower, he made sure no one else was in the room before reapplying the makeup and spell that concealed his scar. He ran a brush through his hair, absently noting how much easier it was now. Harry grabbed his bag, and met Blaise in the common room.

"Well, that _was_ quick," Blaise commented.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, I have a tendency to oversleep, so I've had to compensate somehow."

Blaise laughed. They started walking toward the Great Hall.

"So, Derek, I was just wondering. Why hasn't Snape mentioned anything about having a child before now?" Blaise asked a little nervously.

Harry sighed. He hated lying, especially to someone he was beginning to like. "He didn't know until this summer. He and Mum were close a long time ago, but they got into a big argument about something and she left without telling him she was pregnant." Harry took a shuddering breath. "I didn't even know his name until . . . until she died this summer. She had put the information in her will. Once Severus found out about me, he brought me back here to live with him."

Blaise stopped and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence for a moment before Blaise chuckled quietly. "It's so hard to believe Snape is a father."

Harry grinned. "He doesn't really seem like the fatherly type, does he?"

"Not really." Blaise looked thoughtful as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. "Although, after seeing him with you last night, it is a bit more plausible."

Harry groaned. "I bet Malfoy has told half the school about that by now."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares sometimes."

They walked into the Great Hall and Harry tried to ignore all the stares and whispers. They sat well away from Malfoy, about halfway down the table. Harry glanced up at the teachers' table to see his father watching him. He smiled slightly and Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement. Blaise introduced Harry to several of his friends. It seemed that most of Blaise's friends were either a year above or below sixth.

They were almost finished eating when Severus started passing out their class schedules. Harry was glad to see he had three classes with Blaise: Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense. He had Charms and Transfiguration before lunch and Care of Magical Creatures after lunch on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Tuesday and Thursday the classes were longer, so he had Potions before lunch and Defense after lunch.

He and Blaise grabbed their bags and headed out of the Hall. Sam met them at the doors.

"Hi, Derek," She looked at him closely. "How are you?"

"Oh, no," Harry sighed. "Don't tell me you heard about last night, too."

She smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, sorry. I guess you're the main topic right now."

"Why me?" Harry said exasperated. "You're new here, Sam. Why aren't they talking about you?"

"Ah, I think I know the answer to this one. You see, I'm just the daughter of the new professor. You are the long lost son of the _dreaded Professor Snape_." She lowered he voice ominously on the last part. "As such you rate _much_ higher on the interest scale than I do."

Harry and Blaise laughed. "Thanks, I really needed a laugh."

"Interesting friend you have, Derek," Blaise said. "She's rather clever, for a Griffindor."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "And you're rather friendly, for a Slytherin."

"Okay, okay, enough of the house rivalry garbage," Harry said jokingly. "What class do you have now, Sam?"

"Charms, what about you two?"

"I have Charms, too. Blaise has Arithmacy."

"Yeah, and I better go or I'm going to be late," Blaise waved as he headed to class.

"Bye," Harry and Sam headed toward the Charms classroom. They walked in silence for a moment before Sam spoke.

"So, are you alright? From what I heard the dream you had was pretty bad."

Harry shuddered slightly. "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

She looked at him doubtfully. "Do you want to tell me about it? Whenever I have a nightmare I have to talk to my Mum or someone about it, or I keep dreaming about it."

Harry stopped at the door to the Charms classroom. "No," he said quickly. "I don't want to talk about it. I think it was just a onetime thing, anyway." He hoped it was.

"Okay, but if you don't want to talk about it you could try writing it down instead." Sam headed into the classroom and sat down.

Harry thought about what she said as he sat next to her. That was actually a good idea. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone about his nightmare, but maybe he could write it down. He might just do that if he had the dream again. Harry frowned in thought. What if one of his dormmates found it and figured out who he really was? That would put his father in danger. No, he couldn't risk writing his dream down. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the lesson.

* * *

A/N Well, I'm back. I know it has been about three years since I have updated this story, and I am really sorry about that. I have been so busy with work, school, and my girls that I haven't had time to sleep, much less write. The good news is I graduated a week and a half ago, so I will have more time to write. I have gone through and revised the previous chapters (I didn't realize how many mistakes I had made). I also made some changes and additions, so you might want to go back and reread them. I probably won't update for another week or two, because I want to go back and read the first five books again to familiarize myself with them again. I have a pretty good memory, but it had been at least three years since I last read them. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
